dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Cold Dragon
The Cold Dragon is a primary dragon of the Cold element. Appearance Cold dragons are covered in dense white fur that can look blue in some lights, with a darker blue underbelly, and have a long beard that gives them the nickname "grandfathers of the north." In the oldest cold dragons, the beard drags on the ground. They have two pairs of white horns; the upper pair is longer than the lower. Their wings are very large and do not have visible wing fingers, and the wing membrane is coated in a thinner, velvet-like blue fur. Subvariants Arctic Cold Dragon= The most common type of cold dragon, arctic cold dragons inhabit tundras and polar climates. They mostly live in The Far North and The Far South. |-|Mountainous Cold Dragon= These cold dragons don't differ too much from the original in appearance. They live at high altitudes, and require less oxygen due to the scarcity of it so high up. They also have claws which let them grasp onto craggy cliffs better. They mostly live in The Berrywhite Mountains and the Oslian Mountains. Abilities Natural Weapons Cold dragons have strong jaws, fearsome horns and powerful claws. Their strength is immense. Natural Defenses Cold dragons are so majestic and imposing that often the sight of them alone is enough to make an enemy back off. Their roars are so loud they can be heard three miles away, and hearing them can be incredibly frightening. Other Abilities Cold dragons can withstand subzero temperatures, and the spine on their back allows them to keep balance during blizzards. Their sharp claws let them dig through ice. Like earth dragons, they have a remarkable memory. Their woolly coats can be four inches thick, and even their wings, paws and eyelids are covered in dense fur. Breath Weapon Cold dragons breath an extremely cold stream of frost that can freeze a cauldron of boiling water in seconds. Weaknesses Cold dragons can't stand warm temperatures for long periods of time. Habitat Regions Cold dragons are found throughout the Far North and the Frozen Highlands. In the past, cold dragons lived high in the Berrywhite Mountains and also in the Far South, but they have since been driven out. Preferred Home Cold dragons can be found nearly anywhere cold and frozen, including mountains, icebergs and glaciers. Sheltering/Nesting Cold dragons build temporary snow and ice fortresses, to protect themselves and their young from yetis. When migrating, they sleep close together in a pile, with the adults on the outside and the babies on the inside, to stay warm. Diet Cold dragons are carnivores, and freeze their meat before eating it. They eat snow instead of drinking water. They are caring creatures and kill their prey quickly and mercifully, and they target only the sick and weak individuals in a herd. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Cold dragons are known for their wisdom. Though they may appear unfeeling and aloof, family is very important to them. They rarely show emotion, but they are very moral and compassionate. The only creature they will treat without mercy is the yeti. Cold dragons, though intense introverts, can get along with nearly any other dragon of the Cold element; and other elements too, even the Fire, despite it being its opposite. Though thy may be inwardly annoyed and uncomfortable, cold dragons will treat all dragons courteously. Treating a fellow dragon disrespectfully would be a tremendous disgrace. Plant dragons may wither a little bit when exposed to so much cold, so try not to put them too close to each other. Social Order Cold dragons live in nomadic family groups led by the oldest female, called a matriarch. Oral tradition is the central part of their culture, and stories have been passed down over the generations for thousands of years. When two cold dragon clans meet one another, they will swap stories as a token of peace and trust. Storytelling is one of the first arts taught to young cold dragons. Relationship to Wizards Cold dragons have an extreme mistrust of outsiders, and being invited into a cold dragon clan to swap stories is not an honor to be taken lightly. Cold dragons hardly ever involve themselves in the affairs of humans. When bonded with a wizard or witch, they will defend him/her with loyalty. When in a park Breeding Cold dragons can be bought with DragonCash but can also be bred with a cold dragon or a fire dragon and a frostfire dragon or a blue fire dragon, or with two cold dragons. Habitats Cold dragons feel at home in Cold Habitats and Omnitats. They can also live in Spooky Habitats but this can be potentially dangerous as the aura of the habitat could cause the dragon to become terrified of everything. How to care for One must be sure that the temperature of the habitat always has to be cold or otherwise your cold dragons may feel sick. Favorite Treat Cold dragons LOVE Zazzberries. Life Cycle Mating Cold dragon society is matriarchal. When they reach adolescence, cold dragon females will often leave their tribe and become wanderers over the bleak icy tundras of the North. The wandering female will enter another clan, and she will tell her family story from as far back as she can remember. Then, they will accept her into the clan for a time. If there are young males in the clan, they will spend time getting to know her and soon enough she will choose one of them to take back to her own clan as her lifelong mate. Birth Cold dragon eggs are protected by the entire clan and encased in ice and snow until it is time for them to hatch. Cold dragon parents do not eat and rarely sleep while their eggs are incubating, but yetis still sometimes attack and prey on the incubating eggs. Infancy Infant cold dragons are very vulnerable, which is why they are not allowed to leave the snow fortress. During migration, they ride on the father's back. Adolescence When they become juveniles, cold dragons are taught how to hunt and fight by older dragons. It can be a turbulent time in which the young dragons start to challenge the authority of the older ones. History Discovery Cold dragons were little more than a myth for many years, because of their harsh, distant habitat and their characteristic aloofness. They thought it was best to keep away from humans. The people of the Barbar Islands knew about them, but did not know they were dragons and called them the White Wolves. Burcadian Civilisation Cold dragons only interacted with the more northern Burcadian clans. Their thick fur inspired the idea of clothing for the Burcadians. Origin of Name Cold dragons are named for their affinity for living in cold places. Magic Cold dragons are associated with Cryomancy. Notable Cold Dragons *Kimzar the White *Queen Arctica *Snizzlepuff (Lumi Whimsy) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Cold Category:Dragons Category:Primary Category:Inhabitants of Mt Drake Category:Inhabitants of the Far North Category:Inhabitants of Dramoria Category:Inhabitants of the Frozen Highlands